Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerl
by luv4writing4eva
Summary: Layla finds out that her longlost father has been waiting for her, and now she can see him and Ricky finally figures out that dreams can come true! Read this fascinating magicfilled book, and you WON'T regret it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Story that I started makibg after I read the 6 Harry Potter books. It has motivated me a lot! So far, I think it is going pretty good, but if you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me. Don't be rude about it though, and, absolutely **NO FLAMES!**  
Please R&R

**Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry**

**Layla's Letter of Fate**

Chapter 1

**"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Screeched my noisy alarm clock, right before I turned it off and rolled over to get to sleep again.**

**"Honey! Time for breakfast!" My so called mother yelled up to me. After I was born, my mother died. I guess giving birth to me was too much for her. To make it worse, ever since her tragic death, no one has seen my father. Some people say he commites suicide, but I have a feeling he's still out waiting for me to find him. Well, never mind that now, lets get back to the story.**

**"Coming!" I hollered back while I quickly threw on my clothes and made my bed.**

**"Ahh...nice outfit." My mom said looking me up and down. I guess I hadn't put on the right clothes when I put them on. I had set out a really cute outfit that everyone would totally be jealous of, but oh well.**

**Instead of telling my mother that, I just said, "thanks", and quickly took a granola bar before I grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door. "Love ya. Bye!"**

**"Layla!" My mother urgently called back as I slammed the door in her face.**

**"Sorry mom, don't have time, I'm late, bye."I hurriedly exclaimed as I opened and closed the door again.**

**"But-" Mom said to the closed door. In her right hand was a letter that she had just seen in the pile of mail.It was a rather weird envelope. It was about 5 1/2 inches by 5 1/2 inches, and had a yellow-white kind of color to it. It was adressed to 'Ms. Witch Layla Cuvely of Advanced Magic.' In the top left hand corner, it said that it was from Ms. Pitricia Loveng, head of Mountios School of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. Concerned about what the letter was about, Layla's mother opened the envelope slowly, careful not to ruin the beautiful envelope, and was astonished at what she saw.**

**Meanwhile, Layla was talking with al of her friends. I say 'all' because Layla was one of the most popular people in her grade. Everyone wanted to be her friend. Even the other cool people became desperate if the didn't like her.**

**Out of all of her friends, she still did have one best friend and one boyfriend (yes, 13 year old Layla has a boyfriend).Her best friend was Cece, and her boyfriend was Aaron. She didn't really like Aaron, but Cece told her she eventually would, because he gives you expsensive presents, money, and brings you to a lot of awesome places (she went out with him for 3 months before he dumped her).**

**"Hey," Cece began. "Want to hang out tonight? You know, go to the bowling alley or something."**

**"Why not? I have nothing better to do. Maybe we could go to my house and finish out homework or something."Layla added.**

**"O.K.! Great!" Cece replied.**

**"See ya!"Said Layla.**

**When Layla got home, concern was floating around. When she got home, she was laughing her head off, and had just shouted, "See ya later!" when she sensed the seriousness in the room.**

**"What's going on?" She asked. "Are we moving again or something? I can't believe you! Just when I make good friends, you -"**

**"Layla!" Her father cut her off. "Quit it with your nonsense! We have something to tell you."**

**"I tried telling you earlier." Her mother informed her, and held up her hand when Layla opened her mouth to object. "You wouldn't listen, so I looked at it for myself."**

**"What did you look at?" Layla asked impatiently.**

**"Layla dear, in the mail yesterday, you got a mail." Her mother told her.**

**"I always get mail." She replied. "Can I see it?"**

**"You don't understand honey." Layla's mother tried again. "The envelope this letter came in was very weird. It was about 5 1/2 inches by 5 1/2 and had this yellow-white color to it and-"**

**"Oh my gosh!" Layla screamed as she hopped out of her seat and charged upstairs.**

**"What is it?" Her mother hollered after her.**

**"You'll see!" Layla had grabbed a box while she was upstairs, and came down with it and a letter. The box was a polished brown color, and took the shape of a perfect square. It had ridges around the top and in the middle, going all around, were wands, pointy hats and sparks. **

**"What is that?" Layla asked while curiously looking at the box.**

**"It's what I recieved the last time I saw my father." Layla replies, not showing any feeling.**

**"Well, let's get back to the note." Layla's mother was getting very irritated.**

**"Mom, this has something to do with the note." Layla explained.**

**"It does?" Now her mother was curious.**

**"Yes." Layla began. "When my father gave me this box, he also gave me a letter. Here, I'll tell you what it says;**

**Layla,**

**I am so sorry I am leaving you alone, but your new parents are going to be great ones, I just know it. There is something very important thst I must do, and my life might be over before I finsh it. Please forgive me. When you recieve an envelope that is abput 5 1/2 inches by 5 1/2 inches with a yellow-white color to it, then you may open up the box that I gave you when I gave you this letter. Remeber, you may open up the box ONLY when you get a letter like the one I described.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

**"Should I open the box mom?" Layla motioned to the box she had brought down.**

**"It's time." Her mother replied, almost sadly.**

**"OK" Layla cautiously stepped towards the box. "Here I go." She closed her eyes as she opened it. In there was another letter and a locket. The locket was a silver heart with the Letter 'L' carved into it. Inside was a picture of her father and mother when her mother was pregnant with her. She was about to cry, but she didn't. She had to read the note.**

**"Go on honey" Layla's mother began. "It's about time you read that note."**

**"You're right." Layla replied, picking up the note. SHe opened it and this is what it said:**

**Layla,**

**I see that you've received your letter, and know you are a Powers that is going to be going to a Powerzcraft and Powerladry school.**

**"What?" shouted Layla. "I'm a powers!"**

**"That's what I wanted to tell you honey." Her mother quietly replied. "Right when I was about to say that the note said that you are a Powers, and you were accepted to a Powerzcraft and Poweladry school, but you ran upstairs before I got the chance."**

**"Oh." Layla said, disappointed at herself for being so mean. "Sorry."**

**"No worrys." Her father butted in. "Let's get on with the note now, shall we?"**

**"OK" Layla and her mother agreed. They all went on, reading the note quietly to themselves.**

**Now You must understand why I left you. I am the Head of the Association of Powers. We (your mother and I) wanted you to grow up with all the other kids with powers, but when your mother died, my ideas changed. I knew that whoever took care of you would raise you and learn to love you just as much as your mother and I would.**

**All my love,**

**Dad**

**Tears were welling up in Layla's eyes. "I can't believe it. He is alive, and has been waiting for me my whole life. Just as I had thought. Now I can go back to him and live with him forever." she cried joyfully. "A dream com true!"**

**"We'll miss you. Very much." Her mother told her with tears in her eyes, too. Layla ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. They stood there for about 3 minutes before they finally pulled apart. "Now how 'bout you read your letter from Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry."**

**"OK" Layla looked around a little bit. "Where is it?"**

**"Yes, right. It's right here." her father handed her the envelope.**

**"Here goes nothing." She took out the letter, and read it out loud;**

"Ms. Powers Layla,

You have been accepted to Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry for your great talents. Following are the talents that we know you contain.

1.) You know what people that are close to you are feeling

2.) You can have visions of the future

If there are anymore unusual talents that you have, that was not listed, please contact us as soon as possible.

Below is a list of supplies you will need by July 23rd, when school starts for all powers and powerladrys going to Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry.

3 dress robes

2 Extreme Flyer broomsticks

7 multi-task holders

6 black obeying writers

3 100 page packs of writer use

an owl, frog, etc.

Below, mark the classes that you wish to take besides Spell Taking and basic defense, which everyone is going to be taking. Also buy the extra supplies that it tells you you need.

**Flying**(nothing)

**Use of Your Powers**(nothing)

**Association of Powers Help**

-'Becoming a leader' By Shale Timbel

-"Ruling' By Cira Blessing

-'Law Making' By Shale Timbel

-'The Evil One's' By Sam Tigathy

**Powerful Plants**

-five different plants

-' Taking Care of Powererful Plants' By Shale Timbel

**History**

-'Battles' By Melissa Maywood

-'History' By Sam Tigathy

**Creating and Using New Powers**

-'Keeping Your Mind Focused' By Shale Timbel

You must choose atleast two of the above classes that you want to take at school. They are all at different times, so you can choose to take all of them if you like. Make sure you send this back to me with the classes you want, checked. I can't wait to see you when term starts!

Signed,

Ms. Pitricia Loveng

Mr. Ray Cuvely

Mr. Ray Cuvely

Head of Association of Powers


	2. Chapter 2

**Ricky's Letter of Fate**

Chapter 2

**While Layla's day was normal in the beginning, and totally weird in the end, so was Ricky's. You know, wake up, throw clothes on, quickly brush your teeth, grab your clothes. Then, when you finish that, you just got to get to school, and not pay attention at all, not even to your homework. Who cares if you get bad grades? He surely didn't.**

**When Ricky got home was when all of the commotion started. Every afternoon, his family went through their mail at the dinner table, right before anyone started eating. Of course, Ricky never got an mails because he only had two friends that lived right across the street, so he never listened to his family and their beloved mails. **

**When Ricky's mom first read off his name, he thought his ears where playing tricks on him, so he just ignored it. After his mom said his name three more times, he stood up and shouted, "STOP!"**

**He didn't mean to be so rude, but because of his tone, his mother started crying."Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I never get mails, and hearing you say my name made me feel weird." He kept repeating. "I'm really, _really _sorry. Please forgive me."**

**"I forgive you." She replied meekly as she wiped away her tears and picked up an envelope. "Here's the letter you got.**

**"You weren't jking?" He asked as he stared blankly at the envelope. It was about 5 i/2 inches by 5 1/2 inches and had a yellow-white color to it. It was adressed to Mr. Powerly Richard Larb of Advanced Magic. It said that it was from Ms. Pitricia Loveng, Head of Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry.**

**"Mom!" Ricky exclaimed excitedly. "I got accepted to Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry!"**

**"Ah!"His mother screeched.**

**"Ah!" His 18 year old sister screamed too. She thought that she was one of the smartest people that walked the face of the earth, and she hadn't even made it into Mountios Shool.**

**"We're so proud of you son!" Ricky's dad bellowed.**

**"We have to get you a Packtagowl (a type of owl that is small and fast), dress robes, books-" His mother began.**

**"Mom, I haven't even opened the letter yet. I don't know what supplies I need." Ricky cut her off.**

**"You're right." She continued. "Go on, open it. You can skip the last teo days of school so we can get all of your supplies.**

**"You're on!" Ricky replied, putting his hand up so his mom could give him a high-five. THen there was a moment of silence. "Actually mom." Ricky began, slapping the envelope against his hand. "How 'bout you open it. I wouldn't be going to Mountios if it weren't for you. Plus, I don't want to rip it."**

**"Good one." His mother rocked back and forth in her chair, laughing. "I'll do the honors, then/. Please give it here." She held her hand out.**

**"Here." Ricky placed the envelope in her hands. "Let's count to three."**

**"1...2...3!" Everyone cried in unison, expecting to hear a loud rip. Instead, all they heard was the birds chirping outside. So, again, they cried, "1...2...3!"**

**Nothing. **

**"I can't do it: Ricky's mother cried. "It's too delicate! Why don't you do it?" She handed the envelope to her husband.**

**"Fine." He snatched the envelope from his wife.**

**Again, everyone cried, "1...2...3!" At first there was silence, but then they could hear him trying to open the envelope very carefully. Finally, it was open. Everyone started crowding around, trying to read the note. This is what it said;**

"Mr. Powerly Ricky,

You have been accepted to Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry for your great talents. Following are the talents that we know you contain.

1.) Moving things without touching them

2.) Reading and comprehending many books

3.)Creating invisible things, and making them take a human form

If there are anymore unusual talents that you have, that was not listed, please contact us as soon as possible.

Below is a list of supplies you will need by July 23rd, when school starts for all powers and powerladrys going to Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry.

3 dress robes

2 Extreme Flyer broomsticks

7 multi-task holders

6 black obeying writers

3 100 page packs of writer use

an owl, frog, etc.

Below, mark the classes that you wish to take besides Spell Taking and basic defense, which everyone is going to be taking. Also buy the extra supplies that it tells you you need.

**Flying**(nothing)

**Use of Your Powers**

-any objects

-shoes, clothes, hair things and any other things humans wear

-atleast 10 books

**Association of Powers Help**

-'Becoming a leader' By Shale Timbel

-"Ruling' By Cira Blessing

-'Law Making' By Shale Timbel

-'The Evil One's' By Sam Tigathy

**Powerful Plants**

-five different plants

-' Taking Care of Powererful Plants' By Shale Timbel

**History**

-'Battles' By Melissa Maywood

-'History' By Sam Tigathy

**Creating and Using New Powers**

-'Keeping Your Mind Focused' By Shale Timbel

You must choose atleast two of the above classes that you want to take at school. They are all at different times, so you can choose to take all of them if you like. Make sure you send this back to me with the classes you want, checked. I can't wait to see you when term starts!

Signed,

Ms. Pitricia Loveng

Mr. Ray Cuvely

Mr. Ray Cuvely

Head of Association of Powers


	3. Layla Gets Supplies

**Layla Get's Ready**

Chapter 3

**"My dad even signed the letter that I got!" Layla was extremely joyous now. "There is no doubt that he is alive now!**

**"Honey." Her mother had curiously looked into the envelope and had come out with another letter that was smaller than the first one she had read. "You should probably read this one too."**

**"OK." Layla took the letter away from her mother, and began to read it aloud;**

**"Honey, **

**Now that you are going to Mountios School of Advanced Powerzcraft and Powerladry, you must know about the world of Powers. There is a constant battle here. The evil are against the evil, and the good are against the evil. Many people have died fighting for their family, and I don't want that to happen to you. As long as you have your Bathlin (non-powers) parents, no one can hurt you. If you are with me, no one can hurt you either, because I am the Head of Association of Powers. You must also know where to go to get your supplies, and how to get there. First, take the airplane ticket to the Bahama's that I put in your envelope. Bring your parents with you (there are three tickets). Once you get there, take out the train ticket that I packed you (it will appear after you get to the Bahama's). Take the train ride to Train Station 9. There you will see a huge, bald guy with a tattered suit on. Go up to him, and ask him how to get to AOPS (Association of Powers Shop). He will tell you where to go, then, take the map out of the envelope, and go to all of the places that I marked for you and tell the shopkeepers all the supplies that you need. Once you begin school, I will try to go over there to meet you one time. Good luck! **

**Lots of love,**

**Dad**

**"Wow!" Layla was really excited. "I can't believe it! It sounds pretty complicated, though. **

**"Yes, but don't forget, you have to choose what extra classes you want to take." Her mother reminded her.**

**"Right. Which ones do you think I should take?" She asked her mother.**

**"I don't kow, but I think flying would be pretty cool." Her mother began. "It would also be cool if you could learn more about your dad's job, and maybe even work along side him some day!"**

**"So you think I should take Flying and Association of Powers Help?" She wanted to know.**

**"Yes." Her mother informed her. "Maybe you should take Use of Powers or Creating and Using New Powers, too."**

**"They all sound interesting to me." Her father butted in. "I wish I could go there."**

**"Honey, didn't you listen to what Layla's father said in his note? We are going with Layla!"**

**"We are?" He asked, dumbfounded.**

**"Yes!" Layla and her mother both cried.**

**"Oh." He was astounded, but happy.**

**"OK." Layla began. "So it's settled? I'm going to be taking Flying, Association of Powers Help, Using Your Powers, and Creating and Using New Powers?"**

**"If that's what you want." Layla's mother replied.**

**"Great!" Layla was extremely happy. "I just have one more question. When are we going to leave for the Bahama's?"**

**"Tonight." Her mother informed her solemly.**

**"Alright then, can I atleast call Cece and explain why I won't be seeing for a long time?" Layla was anxious.**

**"Of course, but don't take too long. You have to pack your things, but not too many. You're going to be buying more." Her mother told her. "I'm going to start packing my own things right now too. Hurry up."**

**"Yes mom!" Layla ran for the telephone, and dialed Cece's number. "Hey, is Cece there? It's Layla. I've got very important news that I have to talk to her about.**

**"I'll get her." Layla's mother replied. Then a muffled voice cried, "Ce! Layla's on the phone!"**

**"Thanks." Layla heard Cece scream back. Then, she heard Cece talking to her from the phone. "What's up? We're still on for tonight, right?"**

**"Cece, I gotta talk to you about something." Layla was very sad. "See, I just got this note, and my dad's alive, but he can't see me because he has this life long job that he has to work on, and now I have to go to this school." It all came rushing out, and before Layla knew it, she was crying like crazy.**

**"This world is so weird!" Cece thought Layla was joking!**

**"You don't get it Ce!" Now Layla was disappointed. Her own friend didn't believe her! What is wrong with the world! "I'm NOT joking! I'm leaving tonight to get my supplies! I can't go bowling with you today, and I won't be at school for the last two days of school, NOTHING!" Layla started crying again. "Why don't you believe me?" She cried, just before slamming the phone back on it's base.**

**"I take it that Cece didn't take the news that well." Her mother was concerned. "Maybe I should drive over there and talk to Cece."**

**"No mom, she's not worth it." Layla shoved her face into her mother's shoulder. "I can't believe she didn't believe me!"  
"It is pretty shocking, Layla." Her mother told her. "When you first learned about it, did you believe it?"**

**"Well, not _really, _but if Cece told me that, I would belive _her_." Layla informed her mother. "We;re best friends!"**

**"Well, Cece probably doesn't want to believe that you're going to be leaving her. Her best friend." Things are bad if my mother understands things about my life that I don't. Layla thought.**

**"Maybe you're right mom. Should I call her back?"**

**"Yes." Her mother replied flatly.**

**"Could you start packing some of my things?" Layla asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "I think this might take a while.**

**"Yes, honey." Her mother began going upstairs.**

**"Rrrr-iiinnnnggg, rrr-iiiinnngggg." **

**The phone rang for about 5 times before a voice said, "Hello?" **

**Layla had never heard that voice before, but she still said, "Hi. Is Cece there? This is Layla. I know I just called, but-"**

**"I know." Cece's voice cut her off. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I couldn't believe it. I thought you said you thought your parents were going to stay here for atleast three years. It hasn't even been one yet, and you're already leaving!"**

**"Ce, you don't understand!" Layla explained. "Me nor my parents have a choice! I have to go. Plus, aren't you happy that I'm going to get to see my dad?" Layla was amazed at how much Cece didn't understand.**

**"I'm happy for you Layla, but I don't want you to leave me! You are one of the best friens I've ever had!" Now it was Cece's turn to cry. "I don't want you to leave me, best friend."**

**"Ce, that is the most touching thing I have ever heard you say!" Both girls were crying now. "Do you want me to see if you can come with us?"**

**"Oh my gosh Layla! You could do that?" Cece gushed. "That would be totally awesome!"**

**"I'll ask my mom, OK?" Layla asked.**

**"Whatever you say. Just hurry." Cece exclaimed.**

**"Mom!" Layla cried as she put the phone to her chest.**

**"What honey?" Her mother yelled back**

**"Do you think that Cece could come with us?"**

**At first there was silence, then Layla's mother replied, "I don't see how it could hurt. If she can't stay with you, your father would probably find a place for her to stay."**

**"Ce?" Layla made sure Cece was still there.**

**"What did she say? Can I come? If I can't I do-"**

**"Chill." Layla cut her off. " My mom said it would probably be all right. You just have to see if your parents would let you stay with me for about a year."**

**"AH! I can't believe it! Seriously? I'll go ask my mom." Cece said, not letting Layla answer her question. "MOM!" Came Cece's muffled voice.**

**"Yes honey?" Her mother's voice rang out like a high pitched birds song.**

**"Can I go away for about a year with Layla?" Cece asked.**

**"Whate- what?" Her mother screeched. "A year! You are out of your mind."**

**"Aaahhh." Cece was back on the phone.**

**"Does that mean a no?" Layla's hopes went flopping down.**

**"Yeah." Cece said after taking a deep breath. "By-"**

**"Wait!" Layla screamed, right before Cece hung up. "Maybe my mom can talk to your mom about this, and convince her to let you come along!" **

**"Great idea! I'll put my mom on the phone." She quickly put in.**

**"I'll put mine on too." Layla told her. "Mom!"**

**"What now?" Now Layla's mom was annoyed.**

**"Can you talk to Cece's mom, and convince her to let Cece come along?"**

**"Will it take long?" She asked.**

**"Not too long."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yes!" Now she was irritated. She had already said it wouldn't tke long! Geese. _parents_.**

**"OK." She walked over to Layla and took the phone from Layla. "Hello?"**


End file.
